Remembering Mommy
by AkireAlev
Summary: When Kendall's daughter has a nightmare she goes to her daddy to seek comfort. While she's there she gets to know more about the mommy she doesn't remember.


**Remembering Mommy**

**This came to me when I heard the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. I hope you guys enjoy it : D And I would like to thank winterschild11 for coming up with the title you are awesome : D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Kendall Knight was sitting in his small apartment in Sherwood, Minnesota looking out at the starless sky. All he could see were the clouds passing by just waiting for the right moment to let the snow fall. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there staring at the sky, just thinking. Thinking about better days. Before he knew it, it was midnight and the first snowflake fell from the sky. Looking at the snow fall reminded him so much of all the good times he had with the guys before they went to Hollywood to make James dreams come true.

He remembered how they had moved into the Palm Woods, home of the future famous. That's where he meet Jo, the love of his life. He could never forget the day he meet her. All of the guys were trying to win her over. It was quite funny now that he thought about it. Jo, she was so beautiful. The most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. No girl could compare to her. She was very smart and funny. Kendall was brought out of his thoughts by hearing the pitter patter of little feet walking toward him.

Kendall turned around to see a small little blond girl, holding on to her teddy bear close to her chest, staring at him with big, green, teary eyes. She stood there in the doorway just looking at him. Kendall opened his arms wide, and the little girl ran straight into them.

"What's wrong sweetie? What are you doing up so late? Why are crying? Is everything okay Liz?" Kendall asked his voiced filled with worry. There was slight giggling coming from the girls lips while Kendall was asking his questions.

"Slow down daddy. I can't answer you questions if you don't give the chance to answer."

"I guess you right," he answered with a slight laugh, "But I'm serious what's wrong, princess?"

"I had a bad dream daddy. I lost you and I couldn't find you anymore. You were gone forever. I wasn't able to see you anymore just like mommy. I didn't have none of you and I was so lonely daddy. I don't want to lose you ever." Liz answered with tears running down her face.

At the mention of mommy Kendall's eyes started to well up with tears, but he was determined to not let them fall in front of his little girl.

"Oh Princess, I'm not going anywhere okay. I'll stay here with you for as long as you need me."

"Do you promise daddy?" She said as looked up at Kendall with her big green eyes.

"I promise. I will be here for you for as long as you need me Elizabeth. I love you so much don't you forget that." He replied as he held her close to his chest.

"I love you too daddy." They both sat there in silence in a warm embrace. Liz let go of the embrace to get up and walk over to the nightstand by the bed. She grabbed the only picture that was on there and took it back to bed where Kendall was watching her. Kendall grabbed the picture that Liz handed him. Kendall looked down at the picture and the tears he was holding back came lose.

The picture was of Jo, she was three months pregnant with their second child, she was hugging Kendall while he was carrying a 11 month old Liz. They all look so happy without a care in the world. How Kendall missed so days so much.

"Daddy, why are you crying? Is it because you miss mommy?" She reached her little chubby hand up to Kendall's face to wipe away some of the tears. "I don't like it when you cry."

" I'm sorry I upset you princess. Its just I miss your mommy so much and your little brother and sister too. You know you look a lot like your mommy."

"Really, is that a good thing? Daddy, can you tell me stories about you and mommy?" Kendall gave a small laugh and hug his daughter closer before he answered.

"That's a great thing Liz. And of course I'll tell you a story. What do you want me to tell you about?" Kendall chuckled at his daughters scrunched up face as she thought about what story she wanted her daddy to tell.

"I want to hear the story when you asked mommy to marry you. That's one my favorite." She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure thing princess."

_Flashback_

"_Kendall calm down!" James yelled as he shook Kendall, "You have the ring and everything is ready out in the park. You have nothing to worry about. I'm positive Jo will be thrilled once you go down on your knee."_

"_Ugh! I'm sorry for freaking out on you James, but I'm really nervous about this. What if she says no? I'll look like a total idiot." once those words left his mouth James slapped Kendall right across the face has hard as he could._

"_Enough with the crazy talk. You are going to walk out there and pour your love out to Jo. Your going to ask her to marry you and she will say yes. And you know why that will happen. Because she loves you just as much as you love her. We can all see how much you both love each other."_

* * *

Liz giggled before she spoke. "Did it hurt when Uncle James slapped you daddy?"

"Ha, yes it did. Which reminds me I need to get him back for that. Now on with the story."

* * *

_After the talk he had with James, Kendall felt much better about his proposal. He walked out from 2J feeling like he owned the world. He was in the elevator when his phone started to vibrate._

"_Hey Logan, is everything set for the picnic?"_

"_Sure thing. Carlos and I just finished getting everything ready. Now all we need is for you to get Jo to get here so you can finally propose."_

"_Alright, thanks. I owe you guys big time. Its about to be six I better go get Jo so we can start our date."_

"_Good luck Kendall. I know everything is going to be great." Kendall smiled has he hung up the phone and made his way to Jo's apartment. He knocked on the door hoping that Jo would answer the door instead of her dad, but that didn't happened._

"_Hey Mr. Taylor is Jo ready for our date yet." Kendall asked ending it with a little nervous laugh._

"_She should be done any minute now. Since we are waiting for her to come out why don't we have a little chat."_

"_Ummm sure what do you want to talk about."_

"_I know your going to ask my daughter to marry you tonight and I'm positive that she will say yes so I'm telling you this now. If you ever hurt my little girl I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand."_

"_Yes sir. I promise I will never hurt Jo. I love her too much to let anything bad happen to her."_

"_That's good to hear. I'm glad Jo found a guy like you." By the time Jo came out Kendall was all sweaty because Mr. Taylor was so intimidating._

* * *

"Daddy why were you so nervous when you were with grandpa?"

"Do you not know how big and scary your grandpa is?"

"Grandpa may look big and scary, but he's really like a big fluffy teddy bear." Liz answered with a big grin on her face,

"Maybe your right. Anyways as I was saying."

* * *

"_Wow Kendall this is so beautiful." Jo said her voice filled with amazement. There was a small picnic blanket laid out by the lake in the park. There were candles everywhere and a nice dinner was set out for them. Kendall lead Jo toward the blanket where the both sat down side by side just looking at the beautiful sunset. Once the sun the fully set the two lovers enjoyed their nice dinner._

"_Look Kendall is this beautiful?" Jo asked as they were being surrounded by fireflies._

"_Yes is it, but not as beautiful as you."_

"_Aww, Kendall your so sweet." Soft music started playing in the back round. "Do you hear that. Lets dance."_

"_Anything for you." Both of them got up. Kendall held Jo close to him as they swayed side to side to the rhythm of the slow melody. Once the song was over Kendall let go and got down on his knee as he pulled out a small black box from his pocket._

"_Kendall what are you doing?"_

"_Jo you are the most amazing women that I have ever met in my life. Your so beautiful and smart and talented. You could have any guy you want yet you're here with me. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you. So will you, Josephine Taylor, marry me." _

_She started nodding like crazy as tears of joy were running down her face. _

"_YES! A million times yes. I love you so much Kendall." Kendall got up as he slipped the ring into he finger and giving her a slow and loving kiss._

* * *

"And that's how I proposed to your mommy." Liz gave a small yawn. "Are you sleepy princess? Do want to sleep here with me tonight?"

"I want to sleep here with you daddy." She curled up next to Kendall and yawned again. "Daddy I miss mommy I wish she was here with us."

"I miss your mommy too. I miss her very much." Kendall replied with tears running down his face. Liz had fallen asleep so she wasn't able to see him cry and Kendall was glad that he could finally let it out.

Kendall remembered the day he lost Jo so clearly. It was the worst day of his life. Not only did he lose Jo but their unborn child also.

_Flashback_

_Jo had left the house an hour ago to go hang out with Camille. Kendall wanted to go drop her of but he had to stay home and wait for Mr. Taylor to drop Liz of at the house. Mr. Taylor was just about to leave the house when they got the phone call. Jo was involved in a car accident and they needed to get to the hospital immediately._

_The ride to the hospital was a blur to Kendall. He didn't know what to think. He just hope that this was some messed up dream that he was having and he would wake up any minute with Jo by his side. He remembered running up to the front desk asking franticly for his wife. They send them to a room where they could say their goodbyes 'cause they knew she wasn't going to make it._

_He remembered going into the room followed by Mr. Taylor who was carrying Liz. Jo looked so broken and bruised up there in the hospital bed. Kendall walk slowly up to her hospital bed._

"_Hey beautiful."_

"_Kendall is that you?" Her voice sounded so weak._

"_Yea I'm here Jo."_

"_Kendall I'm sorry."_

"_Why are you sorry you have nothing to apologize for it was your fault. It was that stupid drunk driver's fault."_

"_Can I see Liz?"_

"_Yes of course you can." Mr. Taylor walked closer to his daughter with Liz in his arms. The one year old girl turned over to look at her mommy._

"_Mama I love you" she said with a huge smile on her face oblivious to what was really going on._

"_I love you to Liz." She replied with a sad smile. "I love you too dad and Kendall I love you so much. You and Liz were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I don't regret anything. Take care of our little girl okay Kendall. Me and this baby will be waiting for you on the other side." Tears were pouring down Kendall's face by this point._

"_I love you so much Jo please don't leave me, Please."_

_The room was silent expect for the long beeping know. Jo once now gone._

"_No, NO! Jo wake up! WAKE UP!" He screamed out as he was shaking her limp body. The doctors rushed over a pulled Kendall away. Everything after that was just a blur to him._

_End of flashback_

Tears where running down Kendall's face as he remembered that awful day. That day he lost his beautiful wife. He looked over to his side where his daughter was sleeping beside him.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you princess. I love you so much I hope you have sweet dreams." he whispered to his daughter as he gave her a kiss in the forehead before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Done I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think by leaving me a lovely review :)****  
**


End file.
